Elden, La Batalla de la Luz
by LianZodiac
Summary: ...Saori es poseída por el dios ártico de la luz: Elden, los caballeros deben buscar la forma de liberarla de este nuevo mal... Seiya tendrá que decidir entre la vida de su diosa o la salvación del mundo...


Elden, La batalla de la luz.

Capítulo I-Reúnanse Caballeros-

Paris, Francia.

El sol poco a poco desaparecia en el horizonte hacia el poniente, su luz se alejaba con el mientras las estrellas adornaban paulativamente el cielo de la ciudad. Champs Elysees como siempre concurrida por el trafico diario de los parisinos y por las visitas turisticas a pie o desde un vehiculo, la lluvia de luces que circulaban en la avenida la hacian espectacular, rodeada de aquella pasarela multiculor de lujosas tiendas y conocidos lugares, el cielo, la luna y las estrellas eran poco menos que nada comparados contra aquel espectaculo citadino.

Caminado por la famosa avenida, podian apreciar los caracteristicos atractivos turisticos de aquella ciudad, habian pasado la tarde paseando, a pesar de no ser la primera vez que visitavan aquel lugar, resultaba un placer recorrer su calles y sentirse rodeado de ese peculiar ambiente artistico que envuelve a Paris.

Al llegar al hotel un hombre uniformado desde la recepcion los llamo, los dos asistieron a su encuentro.

-Señor- comenzo el empleado -tiene un menasaje urgente.

Dijo esto al tiempo que entregaba un sobre cerrado, sellado con la insignia tipica de la familia Kido.

-Gracias-

De inmediato se dispuso a abrir aquel sobre, no podia tratarse de algo sin importancia tratandose de un mensaje con aquel sello.

_Seiya:_

_Es preciso que te reunas en el castillo de Brisac a 25 kilometro de Angers con tus compañeros. La situacion es de suma importancia. _

_Atentamente:_

_Saori Kido_

-¿Qué pasa Seiya?-

-Es de la señorita Saori, debo asistir a un encuentro de inmediato- Hizo una breve pausa.

Sabia que había prometido no interrumpir este viaje, sin embargo era una orden de Saori, no había excusa.

-Lo siento Miho, es importante-

Ella inclinó el rostro decepcionada.

-Esta bien Seiya, se que tienes que ir, yo regresaré de inmediato al orfanato, no tiene caso que siga aquí, será mejor que te apresures-

Sus palabras no habían sido mas que una forma de resignarse, despues de tantos años pocas ocaciones habian permanecido juntos algún largo tiempo, algo siempre surgía y Seiya tenía que cumplir

Seiya tomo el tren de la madrugada con destino a Angers, ahí tomaría un autobus hasta Brissac donde se reuniria con sus compañeros. Le resultaba extraño que dicho encuentro hubiese surgido tan imprevisto, según recordaba Shiryu había viajado hasta la montaña de los cinco picos con su maestro, mientras que Hyoga se habia dirigido desde hacia tiempo hacia las tierras congeladas de Siberia y solo Shun permanecia en Tokyo tras haber regresado de la isla de Andromeda y haberla encontrado destruida, tal como había dicho Yune antes de partir al Santuario.

-_¿Qué habra sucedido?-_ pensaba

Definitivamente no tenia la certesa de que se tratase de algo malo, pero tenia el presentimiento de que algo extraño habia sucedido, el mensaje de Saori le habia resultado inusual, hacia tiempo que no tenia noticias ni de ella, ni del Santuario, desde lo sucedido en la colina de Deshniki él y sus amigos habian partido muy lejos de Grecia.

Luego de un largo trayecto que a decir verdad no había resultado muy cómodo por fin se encontraba ahí, frente a el, imponente en medio de la obscuridad de la madrugada se hayaba una de las residencias de la familia Kido, el castillo de Brissac, su destino.

Se acercó sintiendo el pasto húmedo bajo sus zapatos, subió la escalinta que lo dirigia hacia la puerta. Un mayordomo lo recibio luego de haber tocado repetidas veces, después de haber recibido su equipaje, el mismo sujeto lo condujo a una sala, al centro una confortable chimenea prendida, el olor caracteristico de viejo inundando el aire de aquella mansión y frente a el sus compañeros que habian viajado desde lejos al igual que el para concretar esta reunión dispuesta por Saori.

-¡Seiya, que gusto volvernos a encontrar!-

Seiya se sentía emocionado, hacia meses que no habia tenido noticias de sus amigos.

-Shiriu, Hyoga, es bueno estar juntos de nuevo-.

Los tres parecian contentos por aquel encuentro aunque nadie aun sabia la razon de este, solo les habia quedado abandonar todo y venir de inmediato hasta este castillo según las ordenes recibidas.

-Vaya, a pasado tanto- comentaba Hyoga -es extraño pensar que nada hasta ahora a sucedido para encontrarnos, despues de tantas batallas-

-Es verdad Hyoga- afirmó Seiya -pero tengo el presentimiento de que estamos aquí no por algo bueno, tengo la sensacion de que algo ha pasado en el santuario-

-¿Qué dices Seiya?, creimos que tu serias el que nos explicaria el motivo de todo esto-

-Shiryu, yo solo recibí un mensaje de la señorita Saori pidiendome encontrarme con ustedes en este lugar, aclaraba que era urgente-

Los tres se quedaron desconcertados, Hyoga y Shiryu habian recibido la misma nota y no habian sido informados de la situación.

-Tal ves Shun lo sepa- comentó Hyoga

-Es extraño que no este aquí-

-Tienes razon Shiryu, pero quiza él no haya sido citado como nosotros-

-Lo que dice Seiya es verdad, Shun nunca llegaría tarde- agregó de nuevo Hyoga

Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu estaban totalmente confundidos, se miraban unos a otros pensando en que si Shun no habia sido citado en aquel lugar entonces quien era el que los informaria de los motivos de Saori para reunirlos.

Hyoga y Shiryu tomaron asiendo decepcionados, habian viajado desde lugares remotos a toda prisa y ahora se encontraban en medio de una terrible incognita.

-Sabia que algo no estaba bien- afirmo Seiya -Seguramente algo sucedió en el Santuario, de no ser asi Saori no nos habria reunido tan repentinamente como lo hizo, ademas todo esto resulta extraño, ¿Por qué no nos convocó al Santuario? Y ¿Por qué Shun no ha venido hasta aquí?. Creo que deberiamos ir a Grecia de indemdiato y saber que ha pasado con Saori y con Shun-

-Calma Seiya, no debemos precipitarnos, quiza Shun ha recibido el mismo mensaje que nosotros y se ha retrasado un poco, o quiza las misma Señorita Saori podria aparecer por aquí en cualquier momento-

-Pero Hyoga no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada- exclamó Seiya

-Seiya, Hyoga tiene razón, lo mejor sera esperar aquí hasta el amanecer, entonces decidiremos que hacer si no ha sucedido nada hasta entonces-

Hyoga y Shiryu estuvieron de acuerdo y Seiya solo podia resignarse inpotente ante esa situación. Cada uno subió a su habitación para pasar la noche en espera de nuevas noticias, pero el caballero de pegasus no podia dejar de pensar en el Santuario y en Saori, si le sucedia algo no se lo perdonaría jamás.

En medio del noche, habían pasado ya varias hora desde que Seiya habia llegado hasta el castillo de Brissac, le habia sorprendido saber que la familia Kido tenía una residencia en Francia, el viaje habia sido largo y se sentía cansado, tambien sentía pena por haber abandonado tan repentinamente a Miho, sobre todo después de la promesa que ella misma había obligado a Seiya a hacer después de regresar de la dura batalla en el templo corona...

_-Seiya es peligroso que estes luchando, no me gusta que abandones Tokyo durante meses para ir al Santurio, donde lo único que haces es buscarte batallas que te pueden costar la vida-_

_-Miho, soy un caballero de Athena y es mi deber protegerla, no podría concebir que algo le sucediese por mi culpa-_

_- ¡Pero Seiya!, cada vez que peleas acabas malherido y a mi solo me queda preocuparme por ti sin poder hacer nada. Seiya promete que nunca volverás a pelear ni pondrás en riesgo tú vida, promete que no te alejarás por largo tiempo sin que sepa nada de ti- _

_-Pero Miho-_

_- ¡Promételo Seiya! -_

_Los ojos me Miho veían fijamente su rostro, Seiya sabia que ella realmente se preocuaba por él, eran amigos desde que eran unos niños y Miho siempre habia estado fiel a el sin importa que sucediera._

_-Esta bien Miho, no puedo prometer que no volveré a luchar, pero prometo que tratare de no meterme en mas problemas-_

Los recuerdos inundaban la mente de Seiya, recostado sobre una comoda cama aún continuaba pensando en Miho y en el presentimiento que tenía acerca del santuario y Saori. No podia dejar de sentirse inútil al estar ahí sin hacer nada mientras solo imaginaba lo peor, se atormentaba pensando en que si algo sucedía y él no hacia nada sería responsable de las consecuencias.

Pensaba en Saori y en las batallas que había pasado por ella junto con sus amigos, luego de tantos sucesos había resultado verdaderamente inusual que hubiesen pasado meses sin que algo se presentara. De algún modo y en el fondo de sus sentimientos había comenzado a extrañar todo aquello de lo que había estado rodeado durante un largo periodo, comenzaba a extrañar las situaciones en las que él debía salvar a Saori del peligro, en sì comenzaba a extrañar a Saori y en ese momento en aquella habitacion solo se limitaba a pensar en ella, en su infancia a su lado y en lo mucho que sufriría si algo le pasaba.

Después de un rato en el que Seiya se había adentrado en sus pensamiento, en aquella situación en la que una idea conducía a otra, el cansancio se apodero de el y repentinamente se encontro dormido profundamente, por un momento ajeno a los peligros que asechaban lo que el tanto apreciaba.

Fuera del castillo de Brissac, en el bosque espeso que lo rodeaba , a tan solo unos kilometro de la residencia Kido, Shun se apresuraba corriendo por llegar al encuentro con Seiya y los demas, las noticias no podian ser peores y debia comunicarlas de inmediato para poder actuar de la mejor manera.

La obscuridad era casi total, las grandes ramas de los arboles formaban un techo natural que no permitia el paso de la luz de la luna, aquello era tenebroso y apenas Shun podia alcanzar a ver por donde corria, se relajaba pensando en su cadena cirucular, si algún peligro le acechaba la cadena lo detectaria de inmediato, sin embargo aún eso no le despreocupaba de todo, no tenía tiempo para ningún enfrentamiento, debia darse prisa.

El viento soplaba en su contra, de vez en cuando sentía en su rostro alguna hoja seca que volaba con el aire desprendida de los arboles, era la estación árida de otoño, el crujido de las plantas marchitas bajo su armadura lo acompañaba a cada paso y el ruido natural de un bosque nocturno hacia la situación mas confusa.

Mientras corría a toda velocidad alcanzó a percibir a lo lejos, a traves de los arboles una fuente de luz que conforme se acercaba iluminaba el lugar, primero tenuenmente pero cuando estaba por llegar la luz se volvia mas intensa. Shun estaba dudoso, la cadena no presentaba ningún movimiento pero aquello ciertamente no era normal. Recordó lo sucedido y decidió no detenerse por nada, aún asi la fuente de claridad que iluminaba aquel bosque estaba en su camino, no podria evitarla.

Se acerco a gran velocidad, con paso firme y seguro, pasara lo que pasara debia comunicar la noticia a sus amigos, si no lo hacia todo aquello por lo que habian conbatido antes podria derrumbarse.

La fuente de luz se hacia más intensa al punto de quedar casi cegado, estaba deslumbrado y casi no podía distinguir nada, pudo apreciar una silueta blanca en medio de aquel resplandor extraño, de pronto recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo lanzó en dirección contraria hacia un árbol en el que impactó estrepitosamente.

Tirado, ahí al pie de ese inmenso tronco notó que la luz disminuía su intensidad, entonces todo fue claro al punto de distinguir lo que lo habia golpeado.

Se trataba de un caballero, nunca antes había visto algo asi, parado frente a el, mirándolo atento con sus intensos ojos azules, su cabello rubio y largo se movía al compas del viento, su armadura de tonalidad plata brillaba de manera sobrenatural, caminaba a grandes pero delicados pasos hacia el lugar en el que Shun se encontraba tendido.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Shun incorporándose poco a poco

Shun reparó en examinarlo minuciosamente, sus labios permanecían cerrados sin intención de contestar a su pregunta, su piel blanquísima hacian de su rostro algo perfecto, su complección era delgada pero sin duda habia sido sometido a un duro entrenamiento. Todo aquella situación, el caballero perfecto, la claridad que iluminaba el bosque y el extraño cosmos que sentía, todo era como si un ángel estuviera frente él.

-¡¿Quién eres caballero?!-

El sujeto desconocido movió el rostro en señal de concentración. Shun se había incorporado pero se encontraba tambaleándose, el impacto lo había lastimado y su cadena cicular ni siquiera percibía a su enemigo.

-La luz, siempre quebrantará la obscuridad-

El caballero parecía tranquilo, relajado y seguro, su voz era firme pero a la vez melodiosa.

-¿Qué dices?- Shun estaba perturbado

Al pie de aquel árbol, Andromeda intentaba avanzar hacia su contrincante, no conocía el motivo de su presencia en ese lugar pero aquel sujeto lo habia atacado, no podía ser otra cosa más que un enemigo.

_-Debo apresurarme_- pensó

Cada minuto perdido empeoraría la situación y quiza dentro de poco sería demasiado tarde. Fuese quien fuese aquel caballero, Shun no permitiaría que lo detuviera en su emprendida carrera por encontrarse con sus amigos.

Repentinamente el caballero desconocido se acercó a toda velocidad de nuevo y lo golpeó en repetidas ocasiones, acestando contra el abdomen, Shun, acorralado contra aquel tronco solo sentía el dolor de los golpes que el caballero infringía en su cuerpo. Luego de un momento finalmente Andromeda sintió la rodilla de su contrincante golepando su estómago, Shun se desplomó sin poder hacer nada, en su mente solo podia pensar que él conocía lo acontecido en el Santuario, recordó su aplomo de momentos antes mientras el dolor lo invadía nublando sus pensamientos.

El caballero se alejó unos paso, esbozó una leve sonrisa de satisfacción, había resultado demasiado fácil cumplir su enmienda.

Finalmente se preparó para dar el golpe final.

-¡Centella de luz!- exclamó posicionando sus manos en dirección de su víctima.

La cadena cuadrada sujetó repentinamente el antebrazo del enemigo, su ataque había sido frustado, el caballero observo la cadena entorno de su piel y luego dirgió la mirada hacia el caballero de Andromeda de pie, frente a frente retandolo con la mirada, la batalla no había terminado.

-No me he dado por vencido- exclamó Shun.

El caballero rió discretamente en tono burlón, levantó sus brazos de nuevo para después dirgirlos hacia su objetivo.

-¡Centella de luz!- gritó

Shun de inmediato saltó esquivando el ataque, con el rabillo del ojo notó que el árbol había sido derribado con aquel rayo deslumbrante que su enemigo había provocado, aún en el aire dirigió su cadena de ataque.

-¡Cadena de andromeda!-

La cadena de nuevo se enredó en su contrincante esta vez sujetando los dos brazos.

-¡Cadena relámpago!-

Una fuerte descarga paso atraves de la cadena impactando a su enemigo, este se sacudió fuertemente pero luego de unos momento separó los brazos con fuerza librandose de la cadena, instantes después se encontraba dirijiendose con rapidez hacia andromeda, con la punta del pie golpeó su barmilla, de inmediato un cumulo de sangre salió desprendido de su boca, Shun habia caido.

-Acabaré con este encuentro caballero de andromeda-

Shun lo observó nervioso mientras permanecía a gatas en el suelo.

-¡Centella de luz!-

-¡Cadena de andromeda, ataca!-

Se había puesto de pie, antes de recibir el golpe lanzó su ataque, aún asi la centella habia golpeado su cuerpo el cual habia salido despedido a gran distancia, la cadena cuadrada había rosado la piel del caballero logrando hacerla sangrar.

-Es inútil, seguir luchando, tú destino ha sido marcado, has recibido mi centella de luz, tú cuerpo debe estar destrosado por dentro-

Shun permanecia tendido, mal herido mientras un hilo de sangre salia de su boca.

-Cuando mueras, recuerda quien fue tú asesino- El caballero había caminado hasta el lugar en el que andromeda se hallaba, lo mirba fijamente con cierto grado de desprecio.

-Soy un caballero de la luz, Ehlia, del signo Centauri- el caballero le dio la espalda a Shun mientras se alejaba

-recuerdalo en tú muerte-

Con paso tranquilo se alejo emanando aún aquel resplandor que había visto Shun desde el principio, mientras , el tendido inundado en dolor , apenas podia respirar, lo último que había visto eran los profundos ojos azules del caballero, luego solo escuchaba sus pasos alejándose.

Seiya, en el castillo de Brissac permanecía dormido al igual que Shiryu y Hyoga, se encontraba abstracto de todo el mundo real , en medio de sus sueños entre los cuales dormía profundamente.

Repentinamente el cristal de la ventana de su habitación se quebró en pedasos de manera violenta, Seiya saltó de su cama asustado, la cadena cuadrada había atravesado el cristal para incrustarse en la pared de fondo, de inmediato, cauteloso se acercó a la ventana para comprender lo sucedido, desde ahí entonces vio a su amigo tendido en el suelo. Bajo los escalones con sorprendente velocidad y asistio a su encuentro, el cuerpo de Shun permanecía inerte, boca abajo, su rostro manchado de sangre y la ropa debajo de la armadura desgarrada.

Pronto Hyoga y Shiryu que habían sido despertados por el ruido se acercaron sin comprender lo que sucedía.

Shun los vio alrededor suyo, Seiya sentado en el suelo lo tenía en brazos luego de haberlo cambiado de posición. El caballero de andromeda había realizado un último esfuerzo a pesar de su cuerpo herido para llegar hasta sus amigos.

-Shun, ¿Qué te ha sucedido?- preguntó alarmado Seiya

-Seiya, amigos-

Su voz temblaba a cada espasmo de dolor que recorría su cuerpo, su vida se tambaleaba entre el abismo de la obscuridad.

-Saori-

-¿Qué pasa con Saori?, ¿Shun que sucede?- Seiya imaginaba lo peor.

-Debemos llevarlo a un hospital- Sugirió Hyoga

-El Santurario, amigos, deben ir-

Sus heridas sangraban consideramblente, en su rostro podía percibirse el dolor de su cuerpo destrosado por los puños del caballero de la luz, aún asi, Shun habia cumplido su deber.

Sus ojos cristalinos miraron por un momento a sus amigos, Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga, creía que sería la últmia vez que vería esa imagen, pronto su vista se nubló, su mente aturdida dejo de percibir todo aquello que lo reodeaba, Shun sentía no estar en su cuerpo, era una sensación extraña, no había mas dolor.

Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu bajaron del lujoso jet privado que los había llevado hasta Grecia, miraron entonces el fantástico cielo azul que cubría al santuario, el Sol en lo alto calentaba el ambiente de una manera agradable.

Los tres habían permanecido silenciosos durante el viaje, habían dejado a Shun en el hospital, su vida pendía de un hilo y según los doctores había entrado en coma del cual no tenían ninguna seguridad que pudiese recuperarse. Tampoco tenían certeza de que era lo que encontrarían en el santuario, su compañero solo había alcanzado a advertirles que algo pasaba con Saori y el Santuario, era por eso que Seiya se encontraba especialmente inquieto, temía que sus pesadillas se volvieran realidad.

Caminaron largo trecho hasta toparse de frente a las puertas enormes de piedra que protegían la entrada de aquel lugar en el que alguna vez libraron doce batallas por la vida de la Señorita Saori, el lugar estaba desierto, a lo lejos alcanzaron a observar la casa del caballero de Aries y en lo alto de la montaña casi mas alla de lo que la vista alcanza el templo de Athena bajo los pies de la enorme estatua que representaba a la legendaria diosa.

_-En su mano derecha a Nique, la diosa de la victoria y en mano izquiera el sagrado escudo que la protege de todo ataque maligno-_

Seiya recordó las palabras de Saga en la última batalla.

-Opino que debemos ir hasta la casa de Aries, quiza Mu pueda decirnos algo- propuso Hyoga

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se dirgieron cautelosos hacia la primera casa, el lugar se encontraba en las mismas condiciones desde la última vez que habían estado ahí, se percibía una extraña soledad en todo aquel lugar, parecía solo un montón de ruinas lúgubres.

Poco a poco se acercaron a la escalinata que conducía por las doce casas hasta la cima de la montaña, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos y en sus presentimientos acerca de lo ocurrido, a la vez atentos de cualquier evento se mantenían preparados para afrontar cualquier batalla.

Por cada escalón que subían divisaban más de cerca la casa del signo de aries y a su entrada, esperandolos claramente se encontraba su guardian.

-Veo que Shun a cumplido con su cometido- Comentó el caballero mientras los otros se acercaban

-Con la última de sus energias- agregó Shiryu.

El caballero de oro parecía tranquilo, se mantenía sereno a la espera de Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu, ellos al contrario no podían confiar en nada hasta ese momento, a pesar de haber demostrado su lealtad a Athena, el caballero de Aries, podía representar un peligro en el peor de los casos.

-Mu,¿qué es lo que ha sucedido en el Santuario?- preguntó Seiya impaciente.

Los tres caballeros estaban de frente, a tan solo unos pasos de Mu, caballero de Aries, esperaban la respuesta con ansiedad.

-Mu, contesta, ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?, ¿Saori esta bien?-

El caballero dorado permaneció pensativo durante unos momentos.

-¿Creí que Shun había explicado la situación?-

-Shun fue atacado por un enemigo que desconocemos, solo alcanzó a advertirnos del peligro antes de caer en coma, dio su último esfuerzo por encontrarnos- Explico Hyoga

Todos parecieron entristecerse por la situacion en la que se habia visto envuelto el caballero de Andromeda.

-Caballeros de bronce, Shun se dirigió a toda prisa a su encuentro para informarles de...-

-¿De que?- Seiya estaba desesperado

-Athena, ha salido del santuario-

Los rostros de los caballeros mostraron gestos de incredulidad, era difícil creer que la señorita Saori no los hubiese requerido para protegerla fuera del santuario, algo andaba mal en todo esto

-¿Qué dices Mu?- preguntó Seiya -¿Saori abandonó el Santuario?-

-Asi es Seiya - respondio el caballero dorado -Hace unos dias Athena comenzó a comportarse de manera extraña, no se le vió por el santuraio en varios días, el caballero dorado de Virgo, Shaka, detectó algo extraño cuando intentó entrevistarse con ella-

Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu permanecían atentos a las palabras de Mu.

-Shaka de Virgo mantiene sus ojos cerrados por que es la mejor manera de comprender el entorno que lo rodea, el, mejor que nadie puede percibir algo extraño en el Santuario. El percibió una extraña presencia dentro del cosmos de la diosa Athena, días despuís sin motivo aparente ella decidió abandonar este recinto, pidió a los caballeros Milo de Escorpio y Camus de Acuario que la acompañasen-

El rostro de Hyoga palideció, no podía creer las palabras de Aries, Camus había muerto en nombre de Athena peleando en la colina de Deshniki.

-Mu debes estar equivocado, mi maestro no puede estar vivo-

-Se lo que sucedió en el templo corona Hyoga, a todos tanto como a ti, nos sorprendió verlo salir del Santuraio resguardando a Athena, ahora caballeros, saben los mismo que yo, no puede explicarles nada más-

El relato les había parecido increíble, Saori nunca actuaría por cuenta propia después de lo que había sucedidó anteriormente, y como era posible que el maestro de Hyoga estuviera vivo luego de enfrentarse contra los caballeros sagrados del Dios Sol. Los caballeros de bronce se encontraban confundidos.

-Mu, ¿Cuál fue la razón que provocó que Athena saliera del refugio? - preguntó Seiya

-Sinceramente la desconozco, ella misma nos ordenó no interponernos, fue una orden directa-

Los tres habían quedado desconcertados, no encontraban en sus mentes algún motivo para que Saori actuara de ese modo, lo peor era que nadie sabía a donde se habia dirigido, quiza en aquel momento podía estar siendo amenzada por el mal, nadie más que los caballeros dorados que la acompañaban podría defenderla.

-_Saori... ¿a donde has ido, por que no has necesitado de nosotros, los caballeros de bronce, siempre leales a Athena?-_ La mente de Seiya se hallaba ofuscada.

Todos permanecieron en silencio por un momento, mirandose uno al otro, buscando la respuesta a sus interrogantes.

-El caballero Shaka de Virgo se resistió a permanecer esperando-

-¿a dónde se dirigio Mu?- preguntó Shiryu

-viajo a la tierra del norte, el lugar donde el nació, dijo que ahí encontraria respuestas- respondió

-¿la Tierra del Norte?, eso es aún más lejos que la Isla de Siberia, las condiciones ahí son mas precarias para la vida, más que en cualquier otro lugar de la Tierra, solo un reducido grupo de gente sobrevive en aquellos lugares-

Hyoga conocia las condiciones de tierras como esas, habia pasado la mayor parte de su vida en lugares congelados donde el viento arrasaba con cualquier posibilidad de vida en la tierra cubierta de nieve.

Los caballeros de bronce, inciertos en sus conclusiones, no podían hacer nada más que ir en busca de las respuestas al igual que Shaka, la señoria Saori, es decir la diosa Athena había actuado de un modo incomprensible, el corazón de Seiya seguia latiendo desesperado, impotente ante la desaparicion de la única persona que podía conservar la paz en este mundo.


End file.
